Transnational shipping containers are used to move bulk goods from one shipping port to another and can be stored for long periods of time. The security for these containers is always a concern since their goods can have very high value or may pose a threat to the safety of the country. Each container is assigned a unique International Organization of Standardization (ISO) number to maintain administrative control for the container. The number is printed on the container in one or more locations in letters that can be readily read from a distance. A barcode can be assigned to the container number and included with the printed number. Each container has only one entrance or opening that includes a locking mechanism that can be further locked with an ancillary device.